dblegacyfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplaying Rules and Regulations
This page will be going over the rules that are expected to be followed by all players, failure to follow the rules set can result in punishment. Breaking rules will typically result in a warning, not that big a deal if you slip up on somthing and correct yourself, but excessive breaking of rules will result in some form of punishment. RP or IN Character Rules *RP nice! Don't fly into a thread and slam your foot into someones back you dont know... Well you can, but it's frowned upon, and will more than likey make you a target! You also won't make many friends. *No excessive cursing! You don't need to drop the f bomb after every word, but sure swear words can be used to spice up a god damn conversation. Try not to use offensive words that could hurt peoples feelings. *Relationships in RP! Love is natural, and it's fully expected some peoples relationships will blossom into something more than just friends. HOWEVER! Your fellow RP'ers don't want to read about your sexual endeavors, kissing, making out, holding hands is fine, but please refrain from graphic details! Just like in the real world, relationships can exist between all genders and races, the DBZL community is an open and friendly one! *No Godmodding! Don't make your character obliterate a galaxy from lightyears away with a 10 kp attack, they simply cannot do it! You are limited to your basic abilties and your page. You also cannot control the actions of other players! This is important! Doing this is severe and not correcting yourself, or continuing to god mod will result in punishment! *No Metagaming! Don't know anything you shouldn't, you only know as much as your eyes and ears allow you to! A character can not know about others techniques if they have yet to see them, so dont look at someone charging a beam and know what it is! This is important! Doing this is severe and not correcting yourself, or continuing to god mod will result in punishment! *Death is a natural occurance in our RP! All death and PvP must been overseen by an overseer to be confirmed. If an overseer declares your character dead, then your character is dead. OOC or Out of Character Rules *No Bullying! This is probably the MOST important OOC rule. Don't pick on others out of character for ANYTHING! No matter how much you might hate them in character, there is a person behind every screen with emotions and feelings. This isn't about teasing with pals or just messing around, no serious bullying at all. This rule has little to no exceptions, breaking it will result in punishment. *No flaming/trolling/griefing! There is absolutely no reason to be an unpleasent person OOC, if you are having a bad day, try not to get your fellow RP'ers involved! This rule is more leniant than bullying, but excessive rudeness will result in punishment! *No sharing of personal information! This is important, you really don't want some stranger with your home address do you? It's okay to share information PRIVATELY but of course we are not liable for any of the reprucussions.